


Blue Rose

by flupflop



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gasupht Zuberg, Integrity Knight Eugeo, M/M, Smut, Swordfighting, Underworld Fantasy Setting, innocent Eugeo, m/m - Freeform, new tags will be added later, no Kirito in this work, no Sci-Fi, only character of alicization appear in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flupflop/pseuds/flupflop
Summary: In a World ruled by the Taboo Index. A young adult named Eugeo receives his Calling and to become a Swordsman and learns that not everything written in this Index is wrong.Even the Axiom Church has his dark Secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this Fanfic after the events of last Anime Episodes.  
> I choose a Fantasy Setting for this story. Because of that there will be no Kirito or other Sword Art Online Character.  
> Eugeo is an interesting Character. I have fun writing this and I hope that you can enjoy this as well.   
> See you in the next chapter.

Prolog

A World guided by a Taboo Index written from the Pontifex of the Axiom Church. To let the people of this world, follow a path without sin. Their rules were executed ruthless even when a kid had broken a rule. No exceptions were made, and all people were judged equally. The church made their point very clear and the people had no other choice but to follow. Because of this the crime rate in the society was low. On the surface was this an admirable society but on the inside reigned fear in the hearts of man. Fear to break a rule, fear for the punishment that was executed through a group of highest-ranking knights that were ordered by the pontifex, leader of the church personally. 

With only a few rule breakers here and there the knights had another duty to fulfill. This duty was to fight any being that lived in a place called the dark territory. In this land where darkness ruled, there were creatures that took joy in harming far weaker beings as they self.

A strong group to protect the people from harm was good as long the task was fulfilled. But when a small village near the border to the dark Territory was attacked by only a handful of goblins, no knight or help from the capital arrived. And the villagers suffered greatly since all of them were only mere farmers or craftsmen with no knowledge how to hold a sword or even to fight.

It was a miracle that this small village survived this attack even when many people died along the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chapter 1  
It was now three years ago that the village Rulid was attacked by goblins.   
It was surprising that they even survived given the lag of manpower and weapons.

Right in this dire situation the help from the church was much needed but right in this moment their request for help was denied by the pontifex himself. It was mere than trust the church lost this day. The people started to slowly resent the accursed church with their rules and lag of protection.  
But even when their trust faded years ago, they said nothing to change the situation. They accepted their fate in silence. Even when their hearts started to whither away in hatred and pain.

 

Being one of the few Kids that had survived the tragic attack three years ago, Eugeo was a friendly and politely boy who lived with his father named Orick, his Sister Sulinea and his older brother Aaron in a small house near the monastery.  
Since the attack his family suffered greatly from the effects of the fights. To make a living out of farming was no simple duty but they simply got by somehow. The harvest was good enough to feed them until that attack years ago. Since only a small amount of the harvest was lost in progress of the fight the family suffered greatly as the mother and one of Eugeo´s elder brothers died by the hands of goblins. The fate the family suffered this day was cruel. But they kept going.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Months later

It was on Eugeo´s 18th Birthday that he was about to receive his calling. In was written in the Taboo Index as well that all people must achieve a duty when they reach adulthood and it was on Eugeo´s time to receive his calling today.  
A special day were the family and a small group of people gathered at the monastery and waited for the village mayor Gasupht Zuberg, which was the father of Eugeo´s childhood friend Alice.

Alice was a beautiful young woman with golden hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in a black dress that all sisters at the monastery were wearing. She received her calling as a Sister at the monastery to study the sacred arts one year earlier than Eugeo. Both got along well since childhood and often spend time together. But after Alice had received her calling and Eugeo was busy in helping his family the time they had spent together was rare.

Eugeo joined the room in the monastery were a lesser knight associated with the church and the mayor stand and talked to each other. Eugeo nodded to both friendly and greeted Alice. She was standing near the entrance with an indifferent look on her face as she spotted her childhood friend she smiled gently.  
“Hello Alice, how are you doing?”, asked Eugeo.  
“Hello, I´m fine. Learning the sacred arts is really interesting. Are you already nervous about your calling?”  
The boy smiled:” No I´ll be probably a farmer like the rest of my family.”

The conversation ended quickly as Alice father called Eugeo to join him. The boy stood before the two men.   
The Mayor nodded and took a Letter from the knight and opened it: „Young Eugeo your calling was decided by the great Axiom Church himself. After receiving you will take over your new duty intermediately and no refusal shall be accepted! Is this clear?   
“Yes”  
“Good then I will read this aloud. Your calling shall be to become a swordsman and join the ranks of the great Integrity Knights.”

Upon hearing this Eugeo´s eyes wavered for seconds. It took him several moments to speak. His voice was trembling as he spoke softly. “Yes, I accept my new duty. When must I leave the village?”  
It was the knight das spoke first. His voice sounded cool and emotionless:” You have time until tomorrow morning. Pack your things and say goodbye to your family. We will leave at daybreak.”


	2. Chapter 2

Remaining time until Daybreak 9 Hours.  
After giving his consent to this situation. Eugeo left the monastery. The boy saw Alice standing near a big Tree in the garden besides the building. Eugeo walked up to her and smiled faintly: „It seems my calling is somewhat unexpected.”  
Silent remained a few minutes until Alice spoke: „And you are willing to go?”  
Sighing loud the boy searched for words.  
“It´s not like I want to. If I had a choice, I would choose to life here in this village. But a calling can´t be changed. This is my destiny and so I have to accept this.”  
“You can still run.”  
“If I flee, my family will suffer just because I don´t like my calling. I can´t let that happen.”  
“I thought that much. So Eugeo be well and become a fine knight. Visit us again after your training.”  
Smiling Eugeo nodded:” I will do this. Goodbye Alice I hope we will meet again soon.”  
A last sad smile and a goodbye from Alice echoed into the cold night air as the blonde left.

 

Eugeo was busy to say goodbye to his family and packing his things that night. He had a few hours left until daybreak and he choose to sleep the remaining time.  
The rest was much needed because the blonde had a long walk upon him.

 

Eugeo was accompanied by the knight to the capital of Centoria, which was far away from Rulid Village.

After the weeks had passed, they reached the capital of the Kingdom. For Eugeo it was the first time in his live to see the big and lively Town of Centoria. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he walked along the town through the busy streets full of people. It was clearly that the boy was amazed by the lively capital before him. It was only natural since he only knew the small village, he was raised in. Not even once in his entire 18 years since his birth he had left the village. But now he was standing in the middle of the greatest and biggest town in the entire empire.

Following the knight, which silently made his way through a street filled with stores and restaurants.  
A sweet smell reached his nose as Eugeo looked around the street, it made his mouth water in response. But even when he really wanted to eat something it was not the time for that. He told that himself. He needed to arrive at the academy today, so a detour was out of question.

Right now, they left the 6th district and walked a along a big street that was the beginning of the 5th District. In this part of Centoria were the Academy, the headquarters of the knights that served the church and several facilities located.  
This part was more open and bigger as the previous one. A great field spread after a few buildings to Eugeo´s left side it was a nice change of pace to see that even in this capital existed a place full of nature. The field ended and a small forest spread before them as they got nearer.  
Walking for Thirty minutes through the forest they arrived at a big and sturdy metal fence that showed a big building complex.  
“Since you arrive here my duty is done. Take this document and walk through the front door. I´ll take my leave now.”  
Taking the paper from the knight Eugeo thanked the man and walked through the door. Even when he felt a little uneasy if he really was able to become a swordsman.

On the campus of the imperial sword academy were three dorms, a big training hall, a giant clock, a training field, a small garden and the main building located.  
Reaching the main building Eugeo applied to the academy in a few hours.  
He used the first day of his new life to get used to the campus and the buildings located on it.  
After he had visited all the place he wanted to he ate his meal at the cafeteria and arranged his own room located in the dorm, in that only first year students of the academy resided and dressed in the typical gray uniform, that all freshmen wore. 

 

The first 6-month Eugeo learnt a lot about Law, the strict rules of society, sacred arts and the sword fighting. Every day consisted of Three hours of theoretical lessons and five hours of sword training. Only one day a week was used as the rest day, in that the students could walk around town.  
Eugeo simply spend these days to walk around the capital or he simply enjoyed a book that the often borrowed from the library.

It was tradition at the imperial academy that the first years had to undergo several tests after 6 months to show what they had learned at that time.  
Only the best 12 first years ranked in these tests are chosen to become a valet of an elite swordsman in the second year on the academy.  
Eugeo had never hoped that he would be good enough for something like this, so he simply gave his best to pass.  
It was even more surprising to him that he was indeed on of the best students of his year. He was now one of the twelve students that could be chosen as a valet, achieving this was an honor alone and many students dreamed of such a position within the academy.  
To serv an upper-class man that belonged to the true elite was a trustworthy position and many of that valets were fortunate to get a promising career in their lives. This was one of the reasons why most of the students tried their best to reach such positions.  
Only Eugeo was not sure how he really felt about this whole thing. In some ways he was glad that his skills were this good to get chosen to such a position on the other hand he had doubts if he really could serve his sempai well.

A day after the result of the tests had arrived Eugeo was walking to the training hall near the dormitory that was exclusive for students of the second year and their valets.  
Eleven other students arrived with him in the huge hall, that were usually used as sparring or training fights.

Quietly Eugeo stand in a row and waited for the ceremony to begin. Before him stood the tutor that was responsible for all the first years with twelve Elite swordsmen by his side.  
Eugeo had only seen a few of the men on the campus in the six months since his arrival. So, he knew not much about them. But they all emitted an aura of superiority and elitism the blonde had never seen before. He was even a little cowed by their appearance alone.

His Tutor began the ceremony with a short introduction of the elite they now started to serve and what duties they now needed to fulfill if they wanted to please the elite-swordsman in training.  
The new duties all the valets needed to do were things like cleaning the rooms of their sempais, assisting them in various things, sparring with them or serving as a trainings partner. But all these things aside the valets could benefit from this situation because their sempai´s often helped them with their training and to polish the swordsmanship they all learned at this academy.

Finishing the introduction, the Tutor allowed the elite to choose their valet based on the skill they posed. Which meant that the person, that first got the chance to choose was the top student under the second years.  
A Man with short red hair and deep brown eyes was the first person that stepped forward. He wore a uniform that was like Eugeo´s own. Only the color was different. All elites wore a white uniform that identified them easily.  
The man with red hair walked now right in front of Eugeo. He was a head taller than the blonde and his body build was more muscular than Eugeo´s own.  
Standing directly before him Eugeo felt the urge to step away and turn his gaze away but he somehow managed not to move. A few seconds remained that felt like hours until the Man finally spoke” My Name is Elek Salk and I want you to become my valet Eugeo.”  
Surprised that he was chosen right away the blonde needed a second to respond but spoke politely and calm. “Yes, I accept. It would be an honor to serve you Sir.”  
An approving nod and Elek returned to the position he was standing before. He smiled as he observed the rest of the ceremony.

Half and an Hour later the ceremony was over, and the valets followed their Sempais to their rooms in the dorms of the second years.  
Eugeo followed Elek through the entrance along the canteen to a big set of stairs that leaded directly to the second floor. Elek´s room was on the end of the floor located to the right.  
Silent the blonde followed the elite swordsman in training through a door that revealed a big room with two sofas, a window from that someone could see the beautiful garden near the Training field. On a table located before one of the sofas stood a beautiful decorated flower ornament.  
The room was truly beautifully arranged and showed that his owner that good taste.

Sitting down on the couch before him Elek made himself comfortable and gazed to Eugeo which stood rather nervously on his place waiting for somewhat like an order.  
Elek thought how cute the blonde looked in a situation like this. But he chooses to calm his valet down a little. He smiled gently:” You don´t need to be so nervous Eugeo. I´m not so uptight and stiff like the rest of my classmates. So, you can treat my like one of your friends. I personally don´t like the thought that many of us treat their valets as mere servants. I rather want to have a relationship on equal footing. And you can call me by my first name when we are alone. Being called “sir” sounds like I´m some old man.”  
Hearings those words truly helped Eugeo and he was able to calm down. The words Elek had said to him made it easier to get along with him and Eugeo was glad that his upperclassman was friendly and nice person.  
“I´m happy that I can serve you Elek.”  
“Good that we understand each other and now let´s discuss the schedule for tomorrow, Eugeo.”

The following day was the same as always. Eugeo had class until lunch and training until 15:00 after that he met Elek in the Trainings hall for special sparring.  
Arriving in the hall were Elek already stood the blonde walked up to him and bowed down and greeted him politely. “Hello sir.”  
Elek smiled:” You are right on time and greet me with the proper respect, good. And now let’s begin. Take a trainings sword and then face me. I want to see how much you have learned until now.”

Nodding understanding Eugeo walked to a stand located on the left side besides the actual marked battlefield in the hall.  
He took a wooden sword from it and walked up to the red-haired man.  
“How about you show me your stance first. The way you hold your sword is important for every swordsman and if you get used to a bad stance you could be at an disadvantage even before the battle really started. “  
Eugeo took a stance with his left foot placed a step forward and both hands on the sword before his body.  
Elek still smiled as he walked around his valet and observed the younger boy. As he arrived behind Eugeo he took a step closer and laid his arms from behind on Eugeo´s. He was so near that Eugeo felt his warm breath on his neck and he needed some strength to not flinch away from this sudden irritating feeling.  
Elek spoke calm and gently „Your stance is not bad for a first year considering that you never held a sword in your live before. But it would be better if you relax your arms a bit more. If you cram your muscles to much it will be bad for your body. “  
He directed Eugeo´s arms so that they took a far more relaxing stance that reduced the stress on his muscles.  
Smirking pleased he took his distance and stood before the blonde. “Good job in taking my advice.”  
He suddenly reached for Eugeo´s head and pat gently. “Good boy.”  
Taken aback by the sudden movement Eugeo abandoned his stance and looked a little confused. He couldn’t help but blush.  
Elek noticed the blonde reaction and couldn’t help but tease his valet a little.  
“Is everything alright your face is rather reddish.”  
Hearing this Eugeo only felt how his face heat up more. He looked away for a short time and answered: „I’m fine, Sir.”  
Elek smiled, his valet was such an adorable boy. It made so much fun to tease him and see how he reacted. To choose him was clearly the right choice. For the first time he felt the urge to protect this innocent boy and keep him out of harms way. It was the first time he started to feel that way about a person he only knew for a short time. But Eugeo made him surprisingly feel this way.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the sparring session Eugeo fought in few mock battles against Elek.  
The day ended for him at 6.00 pm with a delicious meal and a hot bath.  
For the next few days Eugeo followed the same schedules as before for about a month. In this time Eugeo got slowly used to Elek as his sempai. He still felt somewhat embarrassed when the older male teased him but the way Elek interacted with him was something Eugeo began to treasure.  
He started to look up to Elek as a mentor and a friend instead of a superior.

One of the usual days arrived and Eugeo arrived at the door to Elek´s Room. He knocked at the door twice before he spoke. „Sir Salk I have come to assist you.”  
“You may enter, my valet.”  
Eugeo entered the room after he got the permission.  
Elek sat at the couch and gazed at Eugeo. On his face he wore the usual gentle smile.  
The blonde couldn’t help but smile as well.  
“How about you clean the room up a little. When you finish your task, we will go into the city. I need you assist me with some errands.”  
“But are we even allowed to leave the Academy when it´s not has rest day?”  
“So righteous my little Eugeo. Let me tell you that if have my ways to do something like this without getting punished. Being the best student of the elite’s students clearly comes in handy sometimes. “  
Eugeo wondered if this was really the right choice Elek made, but he chooses to not think about it to much and started the cleaning. He trusted the older male fully. Questioning Elek was something the blonde not dared. He respected him too much for that.  
Eugeo swept the floor while Elek took a book from the table and began to read.  
Only the faint sound of the broom on the wooden floor was audible. The blonde carried his duty out diligently. He was serious about the duties, that was given to him. In contrast to some of the other students that slacked of when ever possible.   
Even when the training and his valet duties often took his entire free time, he enjoyed his time with Elek, and he was proud to be his valet.   
His first impression of the older male was purely imitating, and he feared at first that Elek was one of the typical elites he had heard of from his classmates.

Eugeo often had heard stories about elites that asked unreasonable thinks from their valets or even failed at helping them with their training. Being a valet of an inconsiderate elite was something no chosen student would freely agree to, but the rules said that no valet could choose his mentor and the mentor/valet relations could only be canceled when the elite and the responsible tutor agreed.  
That was why Eugeo felt glad when he found out that he was lucky to call himself Elek´s valet.

Since Elek was one of the best students the academy had seen many of the other students were jealous of the blonde and he could feel their envious looks whenever they saw the two of them together.  
Luckily the blonde had really some good friends in his class. They understood another and helped whenever someone needed advice. From his friends Eugeo was the only valet. Because of that the time he could spent with them was limited but none of them complaint about it.

The blonde finished his task rather quickly.  
Elek had noticed fast that his valet had ended his task. It was easy for the read-haired to tell when Eugeo had done his work. Since he couldn’t help but observe the younger male while pretending to read. It was a great joy to watch the boy since the blonde didn´t noticed at all.

Closing his book and putting it back on the table, Elek stood up and waited for Eugeo to put the broom away.

“Since you are ready, we will go into the shopping district for the second task.”  
Eugeo nodded in silence, he was still unsure about leaving the academy on a normal day. But at the same time, he had confidence that Elek choice was right. He couldn’t form it into words, but he felt a deep trust for the older male even when he knew him for a short amount of time.

Leaving the dorm, both walked to the sturdy gate, that was the only exit from the academy.  
A lone man was standing there looking at them directly. Elek walked up to him followed by his valet and took out a small bag of his pocket. He gave the bag to the man that smirked and opened the gate.  
Catching the meaning behind the action of the elite. Eugeo followed Elek outside the gate until he spoke quietly.  
“Is it really alright to bribe the guard like this Sir?  
“Eugeo don´t think too much about such things. I have my way to handle such situations. But this will be the only time we do this. It would be rather unpleasing to get caught doing this sort of thing.”

Choosing to say nothing else, the blonde walked along Elek in direction of the shopping street. Eugeo could smell the delicious sweet cake some of the restaurants or stands sold.  
Walking along those Stores Eugeo often frequented when he had a rest day. They arrived at a Shop that sold Weapons and armory. 

They walked right into the shop and the blonde closed the door behind himself and stood near Elek who already spoke to the swordsmith behind the counter.  
The Conversation was fast, and the red-haired man placed the money at the counter and took the weapon he had ordered earlier, it was a grey colored sword with a golden gleaming handle. The design was rather easy, but it was a well-produced sword. Even Eugeo could see that.  
Nodding approving the elite left the store without a word Eugeo left after he had said good bye.  
The streets were little crowded that day as the two of them walked along each other. Elek handed the sword suddenly to Eugeo after they walked for a few minutes. The blonde holded his steps and saw surprised to the elite which stopped as well. He already noticed how his valet was shocked.  
“No need to look surprised it is a gift for my cute valet for his good work.”  
“But Sir, I can´t accept such a thing.”  
“Yes, you can Eugeo. You need a own sword in 5 months. And with the money you get at the academy you can´t afford a good weapon. And because of this present you have nothing to worry.”  
“But…”  
“Accept it! I´ll not take a no for an answer!”  
Trying not to reason any further with Elek the valet simply smiled deeply grateful for the present and thanked Elek for his gift. He was grateful, and the elite amused the fact that Eugeo was happy over a simple gift like this.  
“And now let’s go. We need to arrive at the academy before 18:00.”  
“Yes”  
Eugeo fastened his new sword at his belt and walked near Elek, who stopped short after that.  
Eugeo saw rather confused to the elite until he noticed that a group of four young man blocked the way.  
None of them had a uniform. They all wore simple clothing of townspeople.   
Smirking the men looked at Elek and Eugeo.  
Elek was the first one to speak:” Could you please let us pass. We in are hurry.”   
“Look how arrogant a noble treats other people. You simply think at you have every right in the world.”  
“I haven´t said such a thing. And I don´t know what wrongs noble did to you but we mean you no harm.”  
Laughing loud the supposed leader of the group spoke again:” As always you pretend to be innocent, but we will teach you a lesson.”  
Each of the men drew their sword.  
Eugeo and Elek did the same. It was a good thing that the red-haired man always carried his sword with him and Eugeo had got his own a few moments before.  
Getting battle ready Eugeo took a few steps form the elite and waited of the first move the enemy took. It was only a matter of seconds after the first man from the group ran at the blonde and lifted his sword for a simple strike. It was obvious that none of them had learned how to fight probably. Parring the first strike with ease Eugeo shifted his weight on his left foot that was placed a step forward. He put more pressure into his blade and chooses the other male to go back a bit.  
He noticed in the exact right moment that another man also swung his sword after him. The blonde took his sword back and parried the second attack as well. Suddenly he saw how the first man that had attacked him was about to kick Eugeo.  
Already occupied with the other man, the valet could not react fast enough.  
Taking the full blow of the attack, the blonde held his left hand over his stomach and kneeled with one knee on the ground.  
He took a few seconds to recover until he was about to stand up again, as he felt the sharp cold blade on his neck.

 

Elek had already managed to disarm one of his opponents by the time he heard Eugeo groan. He chooses to end the fight quickly as one of Eugeo´s opponents spoke: “Let go of your weapon or the boy will be killed.”  
Elek did as he was told and let his sword fall to the ground. He turned around to Eugeo and the other men. 

Eugeo struggled at the hold of the men that held him in place. One hand was pressing his shoulder down to keep the blonde from moving while the other hand pressed the sword to his throat. Which was already cut slightly by the sharp blade and a few droplets of blood streamed down along his skin.  
Even when the blade cut him Eugeo tried to get out of that position and his mind searched for a way to escape. His struggle only chooses the man above him to put more pressure into his blade with the result that the wound only deepened.

Elek observed the other men in the meantime. He was extremely quite as he watched them.   
This situation they were in needed a clear mind and a good plan to end well. Since they already were in a disadvantage after the battle began.  
The only way to change the situation was to surprise the men with something they didn´t expected. And the red-haired had an idea.  
He casted a quick sacred art that was something like a gust of wind to whirl up a cloud of dust that took the men by surprise. He quickly used the confusion and ran to Eugeo. Which needed not long to reacted as well. Both managed to get away from the men to catch their breath. As suddenly one of the men strikes again at Elek. The elite could only hold this arm to protect his body since he had no sword right now.  
The sword connected and scream came from Elek as blood flowed in streams down to the ground painting the earth beneath them in a dark red.  
Eugeo had the intention to start a sacred art as well. But was interrupted by a man in a grey colored Armor. On this Amor was the sign of the great Axiom Church which meant that his man was no normally knight but an Integrity Knight.  
The man that had hurt Elek quickly let go of the sword and the other men dropped their weapon as well.  
Elek took the chance to remove the weapon that struck his arm. The bleeding only got worse after the object was removed. Eugeo quickly started a healing art to stop the bleeding with success.

The knight waited a few minutes before he spoke. “It seems that the four of you have broken the taboo Index in front of an Integrity Knight. You all know what this means.”  
The Leader of the group spoke first:” But we didn´t kill them.”  
“Hurting other People is already forbidden such as carry a sword as a civilian. Only students and Knights have the right to carry swords. So, your punishment will be decided by the church. You will follow me, and no one tries to run, is that clear?”  
A “Yes” from the group was heard. All of them followed the knight obediently in fear to defy the orders.  
The Integrity Knight looked for a few minutes to Elek and his valet to see how they did. But after he saw that the bleeding was stopped, he walked away with the men.

 

Elek and his valet arrived an hour later at the Academy dorm. Eugeo had brought the elite into his bed and called for someone to treat the wound. Even when he had stopped the bleeding the wound needed to be treated and Elek´s body needed rest. He had lost much blood from his injury. 

 

The next day arrived rather fast and Eugeo waited patiently for the time to get by. Luckily 15:00 came much faster as he expected. Now he could finally go and see Elek. The elite was told from the medic to rest for three days straight so that his body was given the choice to recover. Even when Elek was not found of the thought to miss class and training.

Eugeo entered the dorm and quickly walked to Elek´s room and asked for permission before he entered just as he normally did.  
Elek sat again on his favorite spot at the couch and smiled as he saw the blonde walk in. “How nice to visit me in this prison. I hope your study’s go well?”  
“Everything is going smoothly, no need to worry. And please don´t call your room a prison. It is necessary that you recover from the wound.”  
“I know my little Valet is always so honest. But the wound has already stopped hurting and your arts really helped in the exact right moment.”  
“But it was my fault in the first place that you were hurt. I´m not worthy the praise.”  
Smiling gently Elek stood up walked a few steps closer and touched Eugeo´s hair. He padded the soft blond locks as he spoke: „My little Eugeo you have no fault on this accident. I simply got hurt nothing more nothing less.”  
Eugeo could feel how his face started to heat up as he older man touched his head. It was strange how his presence and his words alone made him happy. This was a strange feeling the blonde never had experienced before. He simply wanted to spent time with Elek.  
“But….”  
“It´s alright Eugeo. I feel good right now, so you don’t need to worry anymore, all right?”  
The valet nodded and smiled even when he still had guild feelings about this matter. But he chooses to not show them Elek directly anymore.

The red-haired smiled back and sat again on the couch. He pointed with his left hand on the table. Since his right arm was bandaged.   
In the middle of it was a bowl filled with delicious looking red apple´s and near the bowl was a small knife placed to peel them.  
“Since I need a little help with eating right now, it would be nice of you to peel me an apple. I hope it´s alright?”  
“Yes, that is no problem.”  
Starting right away the blonde started right away to peel an apple and handed it to Elek, wo ate the pieces happily.

“I must say that being nursed by you is not such a bad thing. You are pretty good at this. You will make a good housewife someday.”  
Blushing heavy from the words Eugeo nearly let the knife fall to the ground. He could luckily react right in time and tightened his grasp. Now he placed the knife back on the table. Elek´s words had catches him of guard quickly.

 

Since the accident had eight days past and today was a rest day Eugeo normally spent to walk around in town or spent time with his friends from the academy.  
But today was different Elek had asked if the blonde wanted to spent time with him and Eugeo had agreed quickly.  
He couldn’t describe why he had agreed so fast, but he simply wanted to spent time with the elite even when it was not his duty. He felt strangely attracted to the other male even when he not directly could say why.

Leaving his room with a smile Eugeo made his way to the gate of the academy. He was supposed to meet Elek there.

Reaching the gate, he could already see Elek who smiled gently at him. He used his healed right arm to greet his valet.

After meeting up both walked through the gate and made their way to the shopping district. Eugeo was still a little nervous since this was the place they were attacked.  
Elek noticed the sudden change in the blonde´s mood. He told the blonde about a few things about the new sword techniques he wanted to use. He successfully changed Eugeo´s mood with that.

They arrived a few minutes later at a restaurant that sold delicious cake and other sweet things. Enjoying the things, they ate their both spend a long time in the restaurant talking and laughing together.

After a few hours both left the restaurant and walked along the street. The sun had already started to get down as both walked back to the academy.  
Elek choose to take another way back. On this way was a beautiful place were the sunset was good to see.

Stopping right at this point. Elek smiled as he asked to blonde to watch the sunset with him.  
Eugeo agreed quickly. The two of them sat near each other on a bank as they watched the sunset.

“I´m really happy to have a valet like you, my dear Eugeo.”  
Smiling the blonde was about to answer as he suddenly felt the warm hand of Elek on his cheek. This hand gently turned his face so that Eugeo faced Elek. Eugeo wondered what the elite wanted to do as he suddenly felt Elek´s lips on his own.  
The kiss only lasted for only a few seconds, but they were enough to make Eugeo speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Elek´s lips left Eugeo´s own in a matter of seconds. But the blonde could still feel this strange new sensation.  
He realized right in this moment what had happened. And his face blushed red.  
His brain searched desperate for an answer to what had happened right now. It was strange that he could not come up with a solution on his own. Only the words from Elek were the first thing that ended the silence.  
“This may come unexpected from me. But the kiss was a way to tell you my feelings. I wanted you to know that the feelings, I have for you are serious. This is more serious as a normal relationship between a Mentor and his Valet.”  
Elek took a deep breath before he spoke any further.  
“I love you Eugeo.”

Eugeo was speechless all he could do was to open his mouth but only a few words came out. But nothing he said made sense. He could only stutter.  
“I…erm….” 

Smiling gently in response the red-haired nodded catching the meaning behind his valets stuttering.  
“I know that you are confused with my action. Please consider my words and give me an answer by tomorrow after class. And now let´s go back.” 

 

The way back and the parting with Elek happened rather short for the blonde. He could not really concentrate on the things that happened right after the confession.  
After he ate his meal the blonde spent some time to think about that was Elek had said to him at his own room.

He was shocked about the kiss with Elek. All this and the kiss happened far to fast for his liking. The confession from the elite only made his confusion more intense.  
His sole purpose on this academy was because of his calling. Never he had thought that something of this kind could happen. Until now love was something, he heard from others, but he never was not confronted with it directly.  
He simply adored Elek from the bottom of his heart but was this love?  
The only clue to this was to come clear with his feelings for the red-haired. Was he only looking up to him? Or were his feelings deeper?

Eugeo felt happy whenever he saw Elek. He spent so much time with the elite, that he took it for granted. But never even once he had asked himself what could happen, if the two parted ways.  
Right now, it was agonizing alone to think that he wouldn’t see Elek again. He simply wanted to be with him forever. This were his true feelings. And nothing would change that. This was the realization he needed.  
Smiling to himself Eugeo knew the answer he would give Elek tomorrow.

And again, the next day and the time he would spend with Elek came fast.  
Eugeo left class and he felt how he slowly grew more nervous with every step that he took.

He arrived rather fast in Elek´s room with the door closed behind him.  
Elek sat again on the couch he smiled as always. Even in this situation he was calm and collected. While Eugeo heart pounded heavy in his chest. The blonde could only be amazed from the elite´s behavior.  
Nonchalant as always, the red-haired man waited for the blonde to speak first.  
And Eugeo inhaled a few deep breathes until he spoke:” Elek, the first impression I had from you was that your entire being overwhelmed me. I was afraid to become your valet by this time. But you spoke to me like a friend instead of a superior. You gave me your kindness right away and I´m really grateful for that. We spent time like friends and every duty from you is something I fulfill with joy. And the time we spent is really precious to me.”  
Waiting a moment, he continued.  
“I thought about your words for quite a time now and at first I could not answer your question. But then he realized what I really want. I want all the time in the world with you and never be apart from you.”  
“I love you Elek.” Eugeo smiled and a few tears flowed down his cheeks.  
Now it was Elek´s turn to be silent. He was surprised from Eugeo´s confession. But he quickly snapped out of it and stood up. He walked to Eugeo and hugged his valet tight. He kissed Eugeo again deep and passionate.  
“You don´t now how happy I´m right now, my cute Eugeo.”  
Some time passed that the both spend hugging each other until the slowly separated from another.  
Eugeo had still some tears in his eyes as he saw to Elek who smiled brightly. 

“I´m really happy right now but there are things that should be said right now. As you know the taboo index as well as the rules of this academy forbit relationships between the same gender. The academy rules are even a bit tighter since no student should be romantical involved with someone, even when it is a woman.”  
“Yes, I have heard of those rules. The punishment will be severe if we are exposed since we break a lot of rules.”  
“That´s right Eugeo, not even I can do something when someone should notice our secret. Because of this we need to take great care on the outside of our rooms. We will do as nothing happened and get along how a valet and his mentor should do. And it is important that you don´t call me by my first name when someone is near us. “  
“I understood and will keep your words in mind.”

Eugeo knew that the risk was great. He needed to be cautions with the way he acted in public.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In he next 14 days Elek and Eugeo kept their relationship secret from the rest of the academy. They spend every possible moment together while they trained or went on dates on their day of. The time had gone by fast but Eugeo treasured every single moment he could spent with the other male.

 

Again, it was time to go to Elek as Eugeo left the hall in that he had trained until now. Since he was all sweaty from the workout the blonde chose to wash himself up in the washroom and dressed in a new uniform that he took from his dresser. Now he felt refreshed and made his way to Elek´s room.  
Inside his room Elek was standing before the window and observed what happened outside, he turned around as Eugeo joined the room.  
“It´s good to see you.” He said and sat at the couch.  
“Come and sit with me.”  
Smiling Eugeo was about to sit near the red-haired man but was interrupted quickly by Elek. “I meant sit on my lap.”  
Blushing Eugeo didn´t move for a while, searching for something to say.  
“But this is embarrassing”, said the blonde still refusing to do as Elek had asked him.  
Smirking the elite couldn’t help but tease the boy further.  
“Is that so? You seemed fine when we went on dates and kissed whenever possible.”  
His valet simply looked away for a short amount of time. He could be so cute when he was teased.  
Choosing another method Elek simply took hold of Eugeo´s arm and tugged at him. Taking the blonde by surprise he lost his footing and stumbled onto the elite landing right on his lap.  
“See this isn´t so bad.”  
“That´s not fair” Protested the blonde but made no move to stand up. He simply sat in the older man’s lap and waited what happened next. He was blushing even more now that his face was so near on Elek´s own.  
Smiling the red-haired took hold of Eugeo´s chin and pressed his lips on Eugeo´s to kiss him deep. The blonde instantly opened his mouth as both tongues entwined. Making the valet purr softly.  
Parting their lips both looked another into the eyes until the red-haired man slowly began to undo the hem of Eugeo´s uniform revealing an exposed neck and a white t-shirt underneath.  
Slowly Elek lowered his head and began to kiss along the tender flesh. As the blonde chuckled.  
“You are tickling me.”  
“Is that so?”  
Going further down the neck Elek started to lick and suck on the flesh choosing it to redden in response. Eugeo started to moan lightly clearly exited by the treatment.  
Holding his actions, the older man looked at the blonde. His face was flushed in a deep red color and his eyes were half lidded. He had slung his arms around Elek´s neck for support.  
“Shall we move to the bedroom?”  
Only a nod came from his valet, but this was enough for the elite. He stood up and carried the blonde bridal style to his bedroom, that was right next to the room they came from. The blonde wanted to protest about being carried but was quickly shut up by Elek in return.

Eugeo was only for the second time in this room but he got no time to look around as his mentor placed him onto the bed and walked to the door to close them.  
The blonde slipped out of his shoes in the meantime and wanted to sit up probably as Elek was over him in a second showering him with sweet kisses. Eugeo enjoyed the treatment. He laid his arms again around the older mans neck pulling him close.  
Smiling Elek started to open the uniform further until it came completely undone. He pushed the white shirt underneath up as far the fabric allowed it. Revealing a muscular chest.  
The red-haired man slowly kissed the chest and moved then his attention to the left nipple. He bites at the small bud softly, making it hard in return and earning him a soft gasp from his valet.  
Removing himself from the chest he kissed along the neck a few times until he spoke in a low and husky voice right into Eugeo´s ear:” Will you let go of my neck for a moment? I want to undress you.”  
Shivering from the warm breath on his ear the blonde was doing as he was asked. And let go of the other male. Which made quick work to remove all their clothes. Only their underwear remained.  
It was only now that Eugeo noticed how exited he and Elek were. And seeing it made it only more embarrassing.

Elek changed his attention again back. His valet´s eyes were at him for a short while until he tried to look away. He was so adorable right now when he acted this innocent and shy.  
Smiling the red-haired man took a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and placed it in reach on the mattress.  
Than he started to kiss Eugeo´s chest again but wandered with his head further down until he reached the still remaining underwear and the obvious bulge of Eugeo´s erection.  
Pulling the slip slowly down the erection sprung free and the blonde moaned softly as the cold air hid his arousal.  
Seeing how the red-haired man took the bottle of lube into his hand and poured a generous amount of it onto his hand.  
Eugeo looked away short after seeing that and simply spread his legs a little further to give Elek more space.  
Elek smiled in response.  
“This can hurt at first. Try to relax and tell me when the pain is to great, ok?”  
The blonde only nodded.  
He felt how finger traced along the sensitive skin of his bottom as the older male gently pushed the first finger behind the tight ring of muscles.  
An unpleasant burning spread through his body but he gave no sound away as he tried to relax.  
Elek added a second finger and started to stroke Eugeo´s hard member slowly with his left hand. The blond moaned softly and bucked his hips in return trying to get more friction. The older man placed small kisses on his valet´s thigh as he added a third finger scissoring them inside.  
After a few minutes he removed his fingers, letting Eugeo sigh at the loss.  
Smiling Elek removed his underwear and stroked his own hard member a few times before he positioned himself before the entrance. Slowly he started to push himself in.  
Eugeo groaned in pain but said nothing to Elek who was now all the way in. He noticed the painful expression from Eugeo and wanted to pull out as the blonde grabbed his arm.  
“It´s alright just give me a moment to get used to it.”  
“Good but tell me if it hurts too much.”  
Eugeo smiled at placed his arms around the elite´s neck pulling him close. Elek kissed him a few times until he slowly started to move.  
After a few slow movements he became faster reaching even deeper as before. With a few trusts later he hit Eugeo´s sweet spot earing himself a rather loud moan.  
Smirking he picked up his pace feeling how Eugeo´s muscles contracted with every new hit, he earned himself extreme pleasure.  
Moaning the two of them shared a few deep kisses until both felt their nearing release.  
Elek stroked Eugeo´s member again, this time faster matching his trusts.  
Only a few moments after that, was his valet the first to come. He came in thick streams on his stomach and the older man’s hand. His muscles pressed down on Elek bringing him to his release as well as he came deep inside Eugeo.  
He collapsed after his release catching his breath, resting his head near Eugeo´s own.  
It took a few minutes until he had recovered and pulled out of the blonde. Letting him whimper at the loss.

Kissing Eugeo on the cheek Elek stood up from the bed and left the room. His valet had closed his eyes and rested.  
A few minutes later Elek returned with a bowl of water, a wash cloth and a towel. He had washed himself and was already dressed in s new pair of pants.  
Eugeo opened his eyes lazy and sat up slowly. His hips hurt and he felt sore.  
The blonde wanted to stand up as Elek told him to hold still, as he took a wet washcloth and started to clean the blonde who only protested.  
“I can do this myself. You don´t have to…”  
Interrupting his valet, the elite simply started to clean the boy who gave up on resisting. Still it felt embarrassing that Elek washed him. Eugeo tried to look away with a still flushed face.

He saw himself out after 30 minutes with a perfectly clean body and his clothes in place. Nothing remained from the activities of this afternoon and the blonde returned to his dorm. He walked a bit shaky from the pain in his bottom, but he tried his best not to let it show.  
He made his way along the floor as he reached the staircase.

In the shadows of the floor was another Student hidden. He observed the blonde in silence.

 

After he had ate his meal Eugeo returned to his room. He had noticed that he had remained a few minutes to long with Elek. After he saw the time on the big Clocktower near the dorm.  
The next time it was better when he left earlier. He needed to be cautious to not attract unwanted attention.

Eugeo choose to read a book for the rest of the evening. After reading he went to bed.


End file.
